


Not Rodin (2009)

by faithlessandtrue



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessandtrue/pseuds/faithlessandtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photorealism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Rodin (2009)

There's a folder at the back of Dave's filing cabinet. Prints and negatives he can't bear to shred but can't show to anyone, even the subjects. Especially not to the subjects.

Noel backstage in Sheffield taking a swing at Mike, that special hatred siblings have for each other writ large on both their faces.

Rich and Paul giggling like schoolboys as they shoplift sweets from a motorway services.

Julian, in profile, index finger rubbing his gums, tell-tale white grains clearly visible on the worktop behind him.

Richard, on set, in tears after the unexpected death of a friend. That's the only one where he regrets pressing the shutter release but, its such a beautifully composed shot he can't bear to destroy it.

Then there are two negatives in an envelope. He printed them once and ran them through the shredder almost before they'd dried. On the light box they're a bit out of focus, grainy and barely lit. In the first, Julian's perched on the edge of a table, grubby trainers, unlaced and flat on the floor. Noel's standing between his spread legs, hand half raised to Julian's cheek, lower lip caught in uneven teeth. In the second Noel's closed the gap, and his eyes have fallen shut as they kiss. It's not a showy kiss, not a kiss, ironically, for the cameras but an honest kiss, a lovers kiss. Because it's obviously love, you can see it in Julian's eyes and in the curve of Noels body towards him. 

They don't know he has these, two shots reflexively snapped through a gap in the backdrop they probably thought concealed them. Who knows, perhaps he was meant to see, to record. Perhaps it'd all have been different if they'd known, if other people had known. It's too late now, the tour, Julian's children, Noel's excesses have shattered everything almost beyond fixing. But sometimes he catches one or the other of them looking when they think no one can see and he thinks that, through his viewfinder, he can see a glimmer of hope.


End file.
